


Seeing Eye Witcher

by coop500



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Geralt being a seeing eye, Sightless, Soft Vore, blind child, elf child, forest escort, some fighting with giant spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: A young elven child meets a Witcher and hires him to lead her through the forest, as she was born blind.Based on the 'Sightless' Prompt from /r/ fanfiction





	Seeing Eye Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Hey everybody! It's been some time since I did a Witcher thing, I know. This little story was actually from a challenge thing on a writing discord server, which was pretty fun~ I found out about it last minute and wrote this the best I could with such short notice.

It was a drab, though not a quite raining day in Velen, in a quaint village not too far from Oxenfurt. Not that one child, named Fran, could really see the clouds, not that she really had to though. She could feel the cool air on her arms and the humidity in the air, while also the lack of the sun's warm rays on her pale skin. She didn't mind the mild weather, Velen had seen much worse, with high winds and rainstorms being so common, a cloudy day really wasn't bad at all. Fran hoped that today her family might let her explore the woods just outside the village, she was tired of being cooped up here all the time just because she was born blind, her elven blood yearned for a peaceful walk within nature. Despite the child having been denied sight at birth, she still was quite explorative and wasn't willing to let her lack of one sense stop her, as she had many more to rely on still. 

Fran paused when she heard some of the other villagers out and about let out a quiet gasp as if startled by something but not wanting to show it. She then noticed the clopping of horse hooves in the dirt, at a steady trot. She didn't hear horses too often, usually only if soldiers from the war passed through and if that happened she was instantly urged into a house. Soldiers were not kind to elves, even children, so the humans always had to hide her from those who might hurt her simply for her ear shape. But they didn't do that this time and it only sounded like one horse, soldiers usually came in pretty big groups, so who was this? 

The horse stopped after a moment and she heard the rider dismount, boots hitting the ground with a thud. Her curiosity only grew from this, who was this person? What did they want? Perhaps it was a visitor here to see their family? She didn't hear the usual metal clanging of heavy armor that the soldiers often wore, but whoever it was, she could hear them walking towards her. She wasn't afraid though and instead just waited to see if they would say anything to her. To her disappointment though, whoever it was ended up walking right by her, though she now realized she was not far from the notice board and that's probably what the stranger was after. "It's a Witcher… what is he doing here? " Fran heard one of the villagers, Fred, whisper to someone else. A Witcher? She vaguely heard a bit about them, they were monster hunters, but... There was also something else, they themselves were not normal either but she couldn't remember why or what it was that made them different. 

Witchers didn't scare the child though, even if the villagers liked to speak ill of them, she never met one so why should she be afraid? In fact, she was instead curious, so she turned around and walked up to the board, though off to one side so she didn't bump into him. "What are you doing mister Witcher? " Fran asked innocently, turning her head to look vaguely upwards, hopefully somewhere close to his face. The other villagers probably wanted to stop her and get her away from him, but it was sort of too late, it would just be weird and stir up trouble now. So they could only hope that the Witcher wouldn't harm the girl. 

She waited patiently for an answer, which he didn't give right away and part of her wondered if he was going to ignore her... It wouldn't be the first time folks ignored the blind elf child, though it wasn't super common so she wasn't entirely over it. However, before she could complain, he finally did answer. "Looking for work, happen to know of any? " He asked, though his voice took her by surprise... It sounded so deep and growly, but it wasn't loud or harsh if anything it... almost had a gentle edge to it. Like if a bear could speak and was trying to sound nice. 

But Fran didn't know of any work for him, she was just a simple girl, why would she? Though an idea did cross her mind, she didn't know of any work for him, true, but that didn't mean she didn't have any herself. Maybe her parents would let her go into the woods if she had a Witcher with her to protect her? "I uhm… I don't know of any big monsters you could slay, but... I really could use your help in a different manner? " She felt a wave of shyness hit her, she wasn't used to asking strangers for a favor. Of course, she'd pay him with all she had, but it wasn't much and she heard of entire villages pitching in just to pay one Witcher for their time. But it was worth asking, if he didn't want to do it he could just say no. 

She heard a deep, rumbling hum escape him and part of her wondered just how big he was if he sounded like that, but she still wasn't afraid, if anything it was the reverse, his gruffness made her feel safe. "I'm listening. " He answered, a gentle nudge to continue and spill out her request. Fran took a breath to clear her head, half expecting her parents to storm over at any minute and stop her, which helped urged her in getting the request out. "I want to go into the woods around here, I want to enjoy the natural world, but mommy and daddy won't let me because it's too dangerous they say. So... would you take me out there and protect me? Please? " She asked him, hoping he would agree. 

Just before he could answer though, both of them heard a panicked and upset voice. "Fran! What are you doing? " It was her mother, walking up to the two with a hint of panic in her voice. "I was just asking the nice Witcher if he'd take me out into the woods, to protect me if something bad happens. " Fran calmly explained, not seeing any issue with it. Her parents didn't want her to go alone so she wasn't going to go alone. It seemed like a perfect solution to her and the poor Witcher would have something to do. 

She didn't have to see her mother to know she wasn't pleased by that answer though. "A total stranger? No way! That is not any better!" The mother said, horrified. Fran heard the man take a few steps away from them both, seeming to not want to get stuck in the middle, but she was not ready to give up. "Please mother, I can't just stay in this village forever and never explore around! He said he was looking for work too. " She urged, though she briefly reminded herself that he didn't agree to her offer just yet. 

The mother sighed, mumbling something to herself but it was so quiet even Fran couldn't tell what she said. "Is your name Geralt, Witcher? " The mother suddenly addressed the man and Fran hoped that was a good thing in this case. "Yes, Geralt of Rivia. " He answered back, a hint of confusion and uncertainty in his voice, not that Fran could blame him, she too was confused on where this was going. "I heard of your good deeds Witcher and... something tells me if you don't take her, she's going to find another, even less safe way to go. So... Go ahead I guess, it goes against my better judgment but if you're up for the task.... " She trailed off, not quite wanting to say it but she pretty much already did. 

Fran couldn't help but beam with excitement, running in the direction she heard her mother's voice to latch onto her in a grateful hug. "Thank you mother, thank you! " Geralt still hadn't said yes yet but at this point, she just assumed, why would he say no in her mind? Surely he had nothing else to do? The mother returned the hug gratefully before letting go. "Please be back by dinnertime though, I'll make enough for the Witcher even if he wants. " 

"Okay, we will! " Fran responded and also let go, backing up a bit and turning towards roughly where Geralt was last heard at. "I know you haven't said yes yet but... I hope you do... I will pay you for your time of course! " She added in an attempt to be as convincing as possible. If he said no then obviously there wasn't anything they could do about it and considering her mom would probably still prefer that she didn't go, then it wouldn't really disappoint anyone but her. 

"I'll do it. " Came the Witcher's reply, without hesitation, no moment of consideration or demand of better payment than one child's savings, he was just... willing to go for it and Fran couldn't be happier. "Really? You will? Thank you! C'mon let's go we only have a few hours! " The elven child couldn't contain her excitement as she held out her hand, in hopes Geralt would take it. She wasn't helpless but she'd still like a little bit of help in guidance, after all, she couldn't hear where a stump or fallen log was and while she could just take it slow, it'd be much better if she could go quicker to cover more ground. 

She expected a barehanded grip but was instead greeted by a gloved hand, stronger than she expected but still gentle. It was loose enough that she could slip out of if she wanted to but firm enough that he could help guide her. "Alright, I will lead the way, let me know if you want me to stop. " The kind Witcher said to her, Fran giving an excited, bouncy nod in return. 

After that, the two walked off into the wilderness beyond the village, Geralt more or less acting as a Seeing Eye for her, helping her step over and around obstacles but beyond that, he let her enjoy it at her own pace, peacefully. All the while though, he kept on high alert, listening and watching for signs of danger, of monster activity or even possible wild animals that might attack them. But so far, for the good first hour, all was peaceful, the sounds of birds and smaller, harmless wildlife filled the air, but nothing alarming.

For Fran, it was Heaven, just the smell of fresh pine air was enough to excite her, but the birds! The songs were so beautiful to her ears, much better than just hearing arguments and other private conversations back at the village. The smell also was a relief from the previous scent of pigs and chickens or even the farmers, which wasn't pleasant at all. Her other senses were not as strong and sensitive as the Witcher's, but it was still quite a bit more than everyone else in the village. "Thank you so much, Mister Witcher... it's everything I've dreamed of and more. " She found herself soon saying, just feeling so much at peace out here. "I wish I could come out here more often. " She admitted afterward, as she knew the Witcher would have to move on soon.

"Could always try to get one of the village hunters to take you out here. " It was not quite as safe, but a Witcher was a bit overkill for the job, not that he minded. It was actually kind of nice to do something besides hunt the scariest and biggest monsters on the continent. It wasn't about the money, he actually didn't even want that, he instead valued the experience of just... taking a moment to smell the roses, so to speak. However just as he was starting to let his guard down, he heard a distant, quiet chittering sound, the birds must have also heard it as they all were suddenly very quiet.

Fran didn't notice at first though, instead, she was thinking more about what he said. "I could... they're usually so busy though." She sadly answered back, though she blinked when she noticed he stopped walking and knew to stop too. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but then she noticed the birds stopped singing. "Why did the birdies stop...? " She asked quietly, her heartrate picking up pace. She'd never really been in danger before, not like this, so the sense of dread she felt was a bit overwhelming. Usually, she may be afraid of soldiers or other humans passing by but she never had a directly endangering situation, plus she felt the natural fear of the unknown...

Geralt didn't answer her right away, instead, he was trying to assess the situation, namely what was it and how many of them were there? He heard the sounds of many feet tapping and ticking along the ground, it almost sounded like giant bugs. Even Fran started to hear it, whatever it or they were, it was of unsettling size. Geralt saw something black and large move in the brush, his golden eyes narrowed as he took a slow step back. "Arachnomorphs... giant spiders. " He muttered to her, so at least she'd know what they were dealing with. They were difficult to fight, not impossible for a seasoned Witcher but they required patience, they did not foolishly rush a Witcher and get slaughtered, they were more... tactical. They were not common in Velen, in fact, he had only seen a small handful so it was kind of surprising to see them here. 

Giant spiders? Fran never encountered a spider, at least to her knowledge... it was very possible she walked right by some and never noticed due to her blindness, but she never felt one on her or anything. "H-how... how giant is... giant? " She asked, using her free hand to grip his in a more enclosed manner, sidestepping to get closer to him. There was... like, rat-sized spiders that they could perhaps just avoid and they might leave her alone, but then there was... like, horse sized spiders as she heard of in her mother's stories. 

The Witcher wasn't one to sugarcoat things, even if maybe he should. "Bigger than you." Came the simple but gruff response. He was attempting to come up with a plan to protect the child, if anything happened to her it would be terrible... especially on his watch. He could fight them off but there was no surefire way to make sure one of them didn't grab her and run off before he could do anything. Unless... there actually was a way to be sure. An idea crossed Geralt's mind, it's not an extremely good idea but it might be the best they had right now. "Be still and quiet, I'm going to put you somewhere where the arachnomorphs can't reach you. " He informed vaguely, not wanting to tell her exactly what it was and have her run away. 

The little elf whimpered to hear they were bigger than her, which matched what she was hearing... Faint hissing, legs creeping around, almost as if they were surrounded or becoming surrounded anyway. But then the Witcher announced a possible plan? Sort of, it involved putting her somewhere? What about him? She wasn't going to argue but she was confused. "Uhm… okay? " Her voice reflected her confusion, but Fran did as he said and kept still, though relaxed her hold on his hand so he could use them both if he had to

Geralt did need both too, so he was glad he didn't have to pry her off or anything. He had to act quickly, for it likely won't take long for them to figure out what he was doing. He felt bad sort of taking advantage of her blindness, but it was either this or risk her getting harmed by those creatures. So he turned and bent down to pick her up, his hands slipping under her arms to get a good, secure grip on her. He then lifted her up to his face and began to open his mouth. 

The girl felt herself being picked up and tried to relax, she hadn't been picked up in a few years so the feeling was a little weird. Fran wasn't sure what to expect, but she trusted that whatever it is, it was to protect her. It didn't mean she was any less confused when her head was engulfed in some... warm, wet place. She couldn't see of course, so it was a bit confusing... She shifted in his grasp a little, before letting out a light squeak when she was eased down deeper into... whatever this was. The walls of this warm, wet place was soft and slick to the touch, she could feel it on her face and now her arms as her upper body began to dip down into some kind of... cave? Tunnel? What kind of tunnel was this soft and squishy though? 

The gentleness of the process helped her keep at ease, whatever it was it had to be better than being eaten by giant spiders. Though the sounds were a little... odd, strange squelching sounds followed with rippling of the walls around her, the sound was almost like swallowing? But that made no sense to her at the time. After a few more moments of slipping deeper into the soft warmth, it stopped and she... found herself in some kind of snug chamber. Fran shifted around until she was upright, as she sort of entered partly upside down. The walls were plush and gave under pressure to a degree, but then it stopped and when she pulled away, the walls closed back in. It was oddly... quite comfortable, though she had to keep curled up as there wasn't much room. "Mister Witcher? " She called out, hoping he was still around somewhere. Was this perhaps a backpack he had? 

Geralt licked his lips a little after swallowing the child, hoping she wasn't afraid about what happened. "It's okay " He assured as he reached over his shoulder, drawing his silver blade as the spiders got closer. Children were naturally curious so she'd probably want to know where she was and what was going on, but he wasn't really in the situation to explain things too well, so he hoped the small response was enough to put her at ease until he dealt with these monsters. One of the spiders shot a glob of sticky web at him, but he jumped aside to dodge it, letting it splat against a rock instead. 

As Fran opened her mouth to ask questions, she was cut off by a sharp jerk to the side, causing her to lightly bounce off of the wall from his dodge. "Woah!" It didn't hurt of course, with everything being so soft, it was like being in a padded cocoon. But it was still weird and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She never heard of... like, a magically heated padded backpack that was big enough to hold a child, but there was a lot of things she never heard of, being so young and sheltered in the village, so she kept an open mind. It was far from the only movement though, in fact soon after things began to jostle around so much there was no way she could ask him questions. 

The Witcher had to defend himself and the child, as much as he rather comfort her and answer her questions, he had to fight the spiders off first. The extra weight in his stomach did prove to be a bit more of a challenge, but he adjusted properly soon enough as he lunged at one of the spiders, slicing into it with his silver blade. It hissed at him from the strike and scurried back, though not fast enough to avoid the wave of flame the Witcher shot out of his free hand. It was magic, a Witcher sign to be exact and it burned the creature a bit, not killing it but certainly hurting it. The other spiders saw this and backed off, giving Geralt his space. 

They had an obnoxious degree of self-preservation, but Geralt didn't have to kill them all, just scare them off enough to leave so he could bring Fran back home. The Witcher stood his ground, keeping his eyes on the black many legged beasts as they debated about whether it was worth it to attack him again or not. Once Geralt was ready, he did bend down to place his hand quickly on the ground at his feet, creating a purple magic rune on the floor. It was another spell, good for slowing the critters down if they got too close, so he had time to react should one lunge or try anything. It also proved to be a good intimidating display, to show he had quite a few tricks up his sleeve should they push him to it. 

In the end, the arachnomorphs decided it wasn't worth it, it was just one man but he was dangerous, too dangerous. Oddly enough that's sort of how he felt about them, he wanted to come back here, once Fran was safe. These creatures could harm village folk if left unattended, no deer hunter had a chance against them either. Geralt watched as they retreated back into the deeper areas of the woods, making good and sure it wasn't a trick, that they wouldn't strike as soon as he turned his back. He kept watching, up until a shy little voice interrupted him. 

"Is... is everything okay? " Fran asked, small hands pressing softly into the flesh of his stomach, though she still didn't figure out yet where she was. Why would she think the Witcher ate her? Only monsters did that and he was not a monster, even if he sometimes sounded like one. Still, the child wasn't dumb, far from, so it was only a matter of time before she figured it out. She wanted to make sure he wasn't injured though, not that there was much she could do about it but she'd feel bad if the spiders hurt him because of her. They did have about an hour left to explore before dinnertime, but she wasn't sure if he felt up to it and frankly, she wasn't sure if she felt up to it either. 

"Yes, everything is fine, they left and you're safe, don't worry. " The Witcher answered back, finding himself resting his free hand tenderly over the small lump in his middle. The elven child was so small and frail, it sort of amazed him but also left a warm, fuzzy feeling in him to protect her. There was still the looming question that he fully expected her to ask, but he hoped she would understand that he did it to protect her, not out of any intention to harm her. One small bonus was at least with her blindness, she couldn't be afraid of the dark and lack of light in his stomach. 

Fran shifted a little in his belly, loosely wrapping her arms around her knees, not out of nervousness but sort of not knowing what to do. The way his voice rumbled all around her, it was strange, not like she imagined it would be, though she was happy to hear things were okay. "Good.... thank you. " She answered back, but couldn't stop thinking about how she heard his voice... It should simply be muffled if she was in a backpack, but... it was almost as if she was inside of him, with how his voice acted. If she was inside of him, that would also explain why it was so soft too, but... There was only one way to get inside of another living creature and... that was to be eaten by them. Surely he didn't eat her? How could he? She was small sure but... she wasn't that small, right? 

But she couldn't help but remember how she was picked straight up, she could remember feeling the warm air on her face... his breath perhaps? And then how she was engulfed somewhere and it dipped down, much like if she was able to fit in his throat. And the walls, the soft, slick, strong walls... ripping along with the sounds, she remembered thinking at the time it was just like the sound of swallowing or gulping. What if it didn't just sound like that, but it actually was that? Fran supposed she could ask... Maybe he'll say no and assure her that it was something less scary and she was just having an overactive imagination. "G-Geralt... did you... eat me? " She carefully asked, taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, hoping the question wouldn't offend him. 

The Witcher had hoped she wouldn't figure it out and, by a slim chance, not even ask, but of course, that was too much to ask. He let out a heavy sigh, sheathing his blade and running that hand through his hair. He didn't answer right away, trying to come up with the best way to word it without scaring her. "Mister Geralt.. ? " The child asked after a few moments, a hint of fear edging at her voice now. He got a sense of urgency to respond and let the words tumble out of his mouth, throwing his previous attempt to think out what he was going to say out the window. "Yes.... Yes, I swallowed you, Fran. It was the only thing I could think of to protect you. I couldn't fight them off and protect you at the same time otherwise. One of them could have grabbed you from behind. " He explained, speaking more words that time then he had ever since Fran met him. 

The girl felt bombarded by a swirl of emotions from his answer... He did it, he did actually eat her, which meant she... she was in his stomach. Her hands shakily brushed against the fleshy warm walls around her, gaining a new perspective of her surroundings now that she knew where she was. Fran's initial response was to freak out, but she resisted, he said he did it to protect her and she wasn't hurt, so it seemed to be true. He also had a good point, she was quite literally a sitting duck, sure she could hear well but she wouldn't be able to see an attack coming, given how many of them there were it could come from anywhere. So she was swallowed... eaten by the Witcher so she wouldn't be eaten by the spiders. "I believe you... I... assume it's safe in here, right? " She asked, wanting to think he only put her inside of him because it was harmless, but she would like confirmation, just for her nerves. 

Fran took it better than Geralt thought, he expected a much more violent and terrified response, a demand to be released and lots of squirming. It was quite relieving actually that she turned out to be way more understanding, though still a bit spooked, which was to be expected. "Yes it's safe, I control how quickly my digestive system works, including to a literal stop. " He informed, unsure how much she knew of biology but hoped she understood at least a little. At this point though, Geralt wasn't sure what to do... Should he let her out and let her explore a bit more? He didn't feel comfortable doing that when the beasts could come back at any time and they'd have to do the same thing again, except this time the spiders may be wiser and attack when the Witcher was busy swallowing the kid up. But he didn't want to cut her short on her exploring... so he decided to ask and see, maybe they could work something out. "Did you want to come out and walk around a bit more? " He asked, wondering if he could perhaps just lead her in a different direction, away from the spiders. 

Luckily for the Witcher though, she really wasn't feeling up to it. "I think I had enough excitement for one day Mister Witcher... but thank you for the offer. Could you... take me home now and I'll pay you? Please?" She still had her money in her pocket, though it might be a little slimy right now due to his saliva getting nearly everywhere on her. She actually felt pretty safe where she was right now, so she figured he could just carry her back like this and let her out before they went back to her mother. 

Geralt was surprised by that but also thankful, he'd feel better about her going out in those woods if he was able to slay those spiders another day, the village as a whole would probably prefer it and he rather not bring her along for it, or risk her life in any other sense. He also didn't want to argue with her, so she made it quite easy on him. "Keep your coin, all I ask is you don't tell your mother about the arachnomorphs... or that I swallowed you whole. " He didn't want to cause a panic by the village finding out there were giant spiders in the woods, or that the Witcher was a child eater... Both of those things were best left unmentioned. "But yes, I'll take you home. "

The wee elf smiled to that, the kindness of the gruff monster slayer was seemingly endless. "Okay... don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I promise. " She assured the Witcher, before she leaned back in her soft, fleshy chamber, feeling it start to softly sway as Geralt began to walk. It was almost like a baby's crib, which helped chase away the lingering stress she had about the monsters they encountered. it cured her of her urge to go out alone, but she still wanted to go out, just... perhaps it was worth asking some of the other adults about it. "Thank you by the way... You didn't have to do any of this. I don't know why people say Witchers are mean. Please stay as long as you want." She spoke up, before she allowed herself to fully relax, not fall asleep, but just enjoy the soft, warm trip back home.


End file.
